


我们需要更多的柠檬

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: 米英，社息AU，授权翻译，顺手存档。在夏日祭，柯克兰记柠檬水并不是最受欢迎的小摊，但当知名影星阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯决定替他们收银，柯克兰兄弟意识到，他们可能需要更多的柠檬了。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	我们需要更多的柠檬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Need More Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214166) by [BritishShinshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi). 



“你来这里 **做什么** ？！”

亚瑟猛地用手盖住嘴，后悔自己刚刚的尖叫恨不得能让整个世界都听见。但他又怎么能掩饰得了自己的震惊？阿尔弗雷德·吓死人（Freaking）·琼斯此刻就站在他面前。在伦敦。还是这样的一个大夏天。身边连驱赶狂热粉丝的保镖也没带，而那些粉丝是真的会在字面意义上用不了一秒便能朝他狂奔而来，汇成一座人山人海。

“你到底……你到底是怎么还能赶过来的？”亚瑟心有余悸地低声问。

“啧，亚蒂，你看不出来？我变装了啊。”

来者就这样站在他们的卡车后面，脸上挂着天真的微笑。看到美国人的所谓‘变装’，亚瑟简直忍不住扶额。黑色的长裤，黑色的连帽衫，还有一副黑墨镜——可真是 **一点儿** 也不显眼啊。假如没人猜出他是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，那个美国冉冉升起的演员新秀，仅仅十九岁便在他的第一部电影里担纲领衔主演，人们肯定会把他当成一个疯子，因为没有正常人会在这么毒辣的大太阳底下穿着一身的漆黑。

亚瑟翻了个白眼。他抓住那个年轻人的胳膊，把他拉进了自家的卡车。三双眼睛大惑不解地望着亚瑟不无艰难地将一个高个子男人推进他们的流动摊位。赶在他们想说点什么之前，亚瑟吩咐道，“把折叠门关上。”

最靠近车门的人照他说的做了，伸出一只手关上了它。“这都是怎么一回事？”

“老天，这儿有点……有点热啊，”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，不断给自己扇着风，鬓边已经出现了汗珠。 

“当然了，你这傻瓜。有谁会在夏天的大太阳底下穿成一身黑？你是想主动体验体验中暑吗？”

“这是为了变——”

“这不叫变装，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟责备道。

阿尔弗雷德取掉自己的飞行眼镜，露出一对晶蓝的眼睛。然后放下帽子，现出扎眼的麦金色头发，虽然用了发胶，仍然有一小撮顽固的呆毛无论被别人抹了多少定型产品也不肯就范。

“可大家在电影里就是这么演的！况且，嘿，这真的很有用，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德露出他会在领奖台上露出的那种笑容，但他并不目中无人，他意识到了周围其他人的存在。“好啊！我想你们这些家伙都是亚蒂的哥哥吧？哇哦，眉毛果然是家族遗传，是不是？我是阿尔弗雷德还有——那难不成是柠檬水？！”

亚瑟不由得暗自叫苦。阿尔弗雷德才进来不到一分钟，便已经开始叫亚瑟止不住头疼了。

“阿尔弗雷德，你现在不是本来应该在夏威夷吗？”

“没错！”

“所以你为什么不在夏威夷？”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。“不想去。”

“那我能问问你，为什么？从剧组里好不容易抽出两个月的难得假期，你怎么会不想去？”

连亚瑟也不清楚他在说的到底是阿尔弗雷德，还是他自己。阿尔弗雷德的假期自然意味着亚瑟的假期。这个美国人到底有没有自觉，在拍摄整部电影期间像保姆一样照顾他到底有多累？

在将近三个月的时间里看顾这个大小孩让亚瑟根本没办法好好睡觉，因为阿尔弗雷德那不同常人的时刻表与他提出的匪夷所思的要求，没有清闲，没有时间能留给自己；而亚瑟收获的却只有 **白发** 。上帝啊，他不过才二十三岁，就已经白发早生。幸运的是，他生来发色便是浅金；混入其中的几缕并不是那么明显。

可不管怎么说，阿尔弗雷德难道不能对自己可怜的助理存有一点同情心吗？当亚瑟申请这个职位时，他是其中的佼佼者，他希望阿尔弗雷德是一位有礼而谦逊的绅士。但当他被介绍给阿尔弗雷德的那一刻，亚瑟意识到，那个年轻人不幸并未具备上述任何一样品质。

他从电视里看见的那个阿尔弗雷德，那个魅力四射、人见人爱的美国人，是个不折不扣的 **假象** 。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不过就是一个住在成年人身体里的小孩罢了。他让亚瑟像哄婴儿的保姆一样替自己跑前跑后，经常是亚瑟长，亚瑟短—— **亚瑟，能不能给我买杯星冰乐？亚瑟，能不能给我买份巨无霸？我们一起看电影吧！我爱什么时候睡就什么时候睡！你不能逼我吃这个！**

这叫亚瑟简直要 **疯** 了。

不过，他确实应该为阿尔弗雷德说上两句……

阿尔弗雷德不过才十九岁；年轻，而且天分极高。尽管他父亲是一名成功的商人，阿尔弗雷德的名声却是靠自己的才华挣来的。看他专注于自己的事业，展现演技的时候，亚瑟被彻底打动了。阿尔弗雷德成功地让自己在镜头前切换成了另一个角色；态度迥异，声音有别，举止悬殊——不论如何，亚瑟很敬佩他。

哪怕这个美国人有时候真是要命地惹人嫌。

“其实我是错过了班机，”阿尔弗雷德不好意思地坦白道，一手放在了自己的脖子后，“我没联系上我的秘书所以……我没办法重新安排日程。而且我也不想滞留在机场。”

亚瑟深深地叹了口气。“你有没有试着给她发邮件？”

“那个啊——我过来就是为了叫你来替我发！那是你的工作，不是吗？”

亚瑟的哥哥们不得不拉住自己的弟弟以免他朝美国人动粗。

* * *

“她刚刚给我回消息了。她能找到的最早航班是明天中午。你觉得合不合适？”

“当然！那直到明天，我就跟你们这群家伙在一起了。”

亚瑟觉得这是最好的方案。如果他放任这样一个知名演员身边连一个保镖也没有，阿尔弗雷德肯定连一秒也熬不下去。

“我接你回我家。妈妈现在在家里。你们两个以前见过，对吗？她会陪你玩的，”亚瑟说道，示意阿尔弗雷德起身跟上他。

“你会不会和我一起待在你家？”

“不会，我们六点钟才收摊。”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。“那我就不想去你家了。”

亚瑟捏了捏他的鼻梁。“阿尔弗雷德，现在不要任性。”他没办法对付阿尔弗雷德的倔脾气，尤其是在这种天气下。

“但我就是不想！”阿尔弗雷德哀鸣道，“如果你是担心我中暑那好吧，我会换一身衣服。”

“阿尔弗雷德，不是这么一回事。你不能——”

“我想和亚瑟待在一起！”

“哦我的天呐，阿尔弗雷德，我真的不想在休假期间继续照顾你的小孩脾气。”

亚瑟的哥哥们坐在一边，围观着这对活宝像妈妈和孩子一样吵来吵去。他们之中最年长、生着一头火红而柔软的头发的斯科特，此刻甚至发出了一声冷笑，心中暗忖原来亚瑟只要当好这位演员的保姆，就能每天进账 **数百** ？他们两个是不是一直都像这样？

“你留在这儿又能做什么？”

“我能帮忙！”

亚瑟无动于衷地抬起一边的眉。

“我会帮你们几个打下手，”阿尔弗雷德建议道，神色坚定。

亚瑟还没来得及反驳，斯科特便插了进来，“这里没什么需要你帮忙的，老兄。反正我们也没多少客人，”他的意思是一个人也没有。

“哦……但我还是想帮忙！我可以帮你们洗盘子——”

“你我都清楚，你这辈子连一个盘子也没洗过。”

“呃，我可以去挑选柠檬？”

“我们准备了非常充足的柠檬；我们很擅长这个。”

“有没有需要搬运的东西？”

亚瑟的脸有些发红，不过谢天谢地，他的脸因为高温看上去已经够红了。就算他是真的希望阿尔弗雷德能替他搬东西借以放松自己的肌肉——“不，不需要。”

阿尔弗雷德慌了。“我能……我能帮忙做柠檬水！我小时候卖过，你知道的。就在我家门外。没卖出去，后来我想了想……应该是我当时不知道柠檬汁要兑水稀释。不过看到他们喝下去的样子还挺好玩的，他们的表情看起来特别蠢而且——”

“也许，”老二威廉开口道，将手放在阿尔弗雷德的双肩，“也许你可以去管收银机；既然你这么外向又能侃。你懂一点简单的算术，对吧？你只用收钱和找零。记住我们用的是英镑，孩子，不是美元。”

“我能行，”阿尔弗雷德答道，转脸朝亚瑟露齿一笑，“太好了，我就做这个！”

亚瑟悲从中来……哦不。

* * *

当柯克兰柠檬水小摊最终开张的时候，它毫无悬念地火爆异常。理由不是很明显吗？

阿尔弗雷德，换掉了他那身可疑的装束，现在正穿着红色的沙滩短裤和完美地贴合他上半身的白背心。他的肱二头肌确实是一道风景；晒黑的皮肤，强壮而隆起的肌肉。再加上一对蓝眼睛与典型的美式露齿微笑，顾客们渐渐开始被吸引过来。  
  


起初她们只是在一旁观望，想确定站在收银台后帅气的男人究竟是不是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。她们没用多久就确证了这一点。假如那张英俊的面孔还算不上足够的证据，那么，被染成紫色的几缕额发与他脸上同色的星星纹身无疑坐实了她们的怀疑。

一传十，十传百，到最后，人们成群结队地蜂拥而来。很快，半数来参加活动的客人们竞相在他们的卡车前排起了长队。没人是为柠檬水而来，人人都想一睹阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的真容。

阿尔弗雷德确实干得不错。他在点单后会陪客人们客套地聊上几句——有时则是合影与签名——可与此同时，位于后台的柯克兰兄弟则陷入了彻底的混乱。

他们收到的订单一件接着一件，没完没了。他们开始后悔叫阿尔弗雷德去管收银台，可话虽如此，那人总归替他们赚了一大笔。卡车里着实鸡飞狗跳，但他们却成功走上正轨，开始盈利了。

他们甚至用光了柠檬。简直不可思议。亚瑟不得不开车去店里补货，但当阿尔弗雷德听说亚瑟要走，就像小鸡总跟在母鸡身后，阿尔弗雷德立刻便离开自己的岗位，发了疯似的追到了亚瑟身边。阿尔弗雷德一走，他们的顾客自然生出了些小情绪，可他回来之后，这里没出什么岔子——虽然乱是乱了点。（至少在阿尔弗雷德从他们的车上把几十箱柠檬往卡车里搬的时候，亚瑟看见了他屈起自己的肱二头肌。）

他们决定让阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟做柠檬水，以便让狂热的粉丝们平歇下来。有些人甚至已经买了第三杯！正当阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟将柠檬对半切开，亚瑟不由得注意到，对方经常在偷偷瞄他。就算是刚才收银的时候，他也会时不时地回过头来，看一眼亚瑟。

亚瑟局促不安地开口道，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“你。你一直在朝我看，”亚瑟坦诚道，两颊比平时更发烫，“有什么问题吗？”

阿尔弗雷德轻笑出声。“不，没什么问题。只是，我发现你没有戴你平时的眼镜，”阿尔弗雷德也戴眼镜，但他更喜欢隐形的，以便他能戴“看起来很酷的墨镜”。

“哦，”亚瑟清了清嗓子。他望着阿尔弗雷德，但几秒后就移开了视线，因为他看见美国人望了回来。“我的视力没你想象得那么差，我是近视所以……现在不需要用眼镜。”

二人在安静中沉浸了片刻——假如无视了外面狂轰滥炸的粉丝与他的哥哥们彼此之间竭力的狂吼。亚瑟不想再看阿尔弗雷德，因为他知道后者正一直牢牢盯着他。他能感到对方的视线，因为那对蓝色的眼睛仿佛能穿透他的皮肤。这让他浑身发热，更胜过室外夏天的高温。

“我很喜欢。看上去很好看。”

亚瑟倒吸一口气。他有些摸不着头脑。“我的眼镜很好看？”

“不，是你的眼睛。你的眼镜把它们藏得太好了。它们真的很绿，说实话，是我见过的最绿的一双眼睛。”

亚瑟仍然不愿去看阿尔弗雷德。“哦……呃，谢谢你。”老天，为什么他的心跳得这么快？“我的哥哥和我长着一样的眼睛，你知道的。”

“不，不一样。你的很特别。你的更美；而且非常适合你。”

现在亚瑟确信自己的整张脸都红透了。甚至连最迟钝的人都会承认，亚瑟因阿尔弗雷德刚才的一番话而方寸大乱。

亚瑟正想要飞快地瞅阿尔弗雷德一眼，他哥哥的一声大吼使二人同时吓了一跳。

“别磨蹭！少在那里叽叽喳喳不干正事，你们这两个蠢货！”

* * *

终于到了晚上歇业，亚瑟决定阿尔弗雷德最好还是入住酒店。后者立马便和他争辩起来，试图说服亚瑟能让他住进对方的家。

把阿尔弗雷德带回他们的小家可谓一个危险的主意；首先，他的几个哥哥也住在这里，屋子很拥挤，其次，他的父母可不会喜欢阿尔弗雷德的粉丝在他们家门口扎堆。

然而，他太了解这个美国人，知道对方在住进旅店后，整晚都将闷闷不乐。亚瑟在脑海勾勒出如此情形，觉得这简直就如同把一只小狗遗弃在纸箱里。亚瑟并非没有同情心，他的心因为想象中郁郁寡欢、无人陪伴的阿尔弗雷德而揪了起来。

这使得亚瑟只能选择将阿尔弗雷德带回自己家，对方顿时笑逐颜开。假如真将阿尔弗雷德比作一只小狗，他的耳朵此刻一定会立起来，尾巴不停地左右摇摆。在晚餐期间，他很聒噪，不断地向亚瑟的父母与哥哥们谈起他的童年与他在美国的生活。尽管客人格外话多，柯克兰一家却听得很认真。阿尔弗雷德似乎有着讲不完的故事，以至于晚餐被拖长到超过两个小时。

直到阿尔弗雷德准备揭亚瑟的底，后者这才决定他们应该去睡觉了。

亚瑟的房间很小，毕竟他们的家庭条件并不宽裕，不过阿尔弗雷德不怎么在乎。出于某些缘故，他一反常态，尤其在亚瑟的父母面前表现得谦恭有礼，但一回到英国人的房间，阿尔弗雷德便直挺挺躺上亚瑟的床，唧唧歪歪地抱怨自己有多累，要求亚瑟给他做一个全身按摩。

在几声训斥与一场按摩结束后，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟一同挤在他窄小的双人床上。亚瑟提出他可以睡在地下，叫阿尔弗雷德睡床，但阿尔弗雷德将对方拉到了自己身边。亚瑟心知阿尔弗雷德不达目的誓不罢休，于是就顺应了他的愿望。

现在他们躺在一起，肩并着肩，在窄小的床上。没有什么不对的，完全没有。

对。没有。真没有。

亚瑟需要睡觉了。

“你知不知道，”阿尔弗雷德开口道，把亚瑟吓了一跳，“我是故意错过航班的。”

“什么？”亚瑟咬牙道。他转过头，面向阿尔弗雷德，“你为什么要这么做？”

阿尔弗雷德同样转向他，但并没有对他大吼，而是露出了满脸的微笑。“还用问吗，我想见你。”

于是亚瑟开始脸红，而这次他再也不能推脱说是夏天的天气了。

“我想你了，非常想。就在你合同结束的那次派对上，我们说了再见。我知道我们还会再次见面的，因为你已经跟我的下一部电影签了合同，”阿尔弗雷德轻笑道。这就是阿尔弗雷德表现得更像成年人的时刻之一。“但在那一星期之后，没有你的第一个星期……我觉得很空虚。我的宾馆房间是那么的安静，我发现自己在你不在的时候喊出了你的名字。”

阿尔弗雷德彻底翻过身来。他身旁的亚瑟如坐针毡，心脏再一次于胸腔中砰砰乱跳。

“如果只是一个星期就能让我那么难以忍受，你觉得假如两个月见不到你我会怎样？”阿尔弗雷德问道，眉头现在轻轻皱起。“夏威夷也许是随便什么人梦想中的度假胜地，但假如你不在那里，我要怎么才能快乐起来？不，我不是说我需要一个能满足我需求的仆从，我只是需要……你。我的幸福就是你的所在。亚瑟。”

然后他又露出了那种笑容，那种该死的让亚瑟又爱又恨的笑容。他讨厌他这样笑，是因为这让他觉得……他会胡思乱想。乱想些非常讨厌的事情，但不管怎样，他爱他的笑。阿尔弗雷德，只有阿尔弗雷德，能使他展露笑颜，不论他平时的举止有多么孩子气，不论他平时提过多少莫名其妙的要求——亚瑟同样爱着这一切。

用不着任何专家来分析，亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德也有着同样的感觉。

“和我一起去夏威夷吧。”

亚瑟瞪着他。

“我是认真的，”阿尔弗雷德张开双臂，搂住亚瑟的双肩。英国人陷入了短暂的语无伦次，慌乱不已，因为二人的距离是如此之近，心贴着心。“和我一起去夏威夷。我会负责你的一切费用；来回的机票，食宿——一切。”

“阿尔弗雷德——”

“走吧，”阿尔弗雷德乞求道，他的表情扭转作了急切，“亚瑟，求求你，跟我一起走。不是作为私人助理，不是作为商业合作人；跟我一起作为……亚瑟。这会是我们两个人共同的旅行。”

不知不觉，阿尔弗雷德捧起了亚瑟的脸，他的拇指抚摸着其下温暖的皮肤。

“亚瑟？求你——”

“傻瓜，还有谁会做出在凌晨出门替你买麦当劳这种蠢事？”

阿尔弗雷德先是困惑，随后露出大喜过望的表情。“那……那是不是代表同意？”

亚瑟握住阿尔弗雷德的手，向前贴近他的触碰，露出笑脸。“是的。”  
  
  


阿尔弗雷德抱住亚瑟，怀抱紧得能让后者无法呼吸。“谢谢，”美国人喃喃道，鼻子磨蹭着亚瑟头顶柔软的发丝，“不管你怎么回答，反正你的机票早就订好了。”

“什么？”亚瑟突然感觉到气氛被彻底毁掉了。

阿尔弗雷德愈发收紧了怀抱，害怕对方在听他讲出实情后会把他一把推开。“在你给我秘书发邮件修改我航班的时候。幸好她机智地给你也订了一张票，不然我又要再闹一次脾气了。”

**“你这个混蛋！”**

亚瑟在他身下对他拼命又拍又打，试图挣脱他的怀抱，美国人大笑起来。

**“这都是你策划好的，是不是？”**

他挣扎得更厉害了。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，覆上亚瑟的手。“嘘。”

**“别叫我安静，你这混小子。你怎么敢——”**

从他们身旁的墙壁传来一声雷鸣般的怒吼。

**“亚瑟，你最好现在就给我闭上你这张嘴！”**

阿尔弗雷德爆发出一阵大笑，亚瑟则因困窘而脸色通红。

接着从另一面墙也传来了怒吼。

**“你也一样，阿尔弗雷德！你们两个现在给我快点儿睡。”**

两人终于消停了下来。

在短暂的沉默过后，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟彼此对望，接着安静地笑了。

“我们应该睡觉了，”亚瑟提议道，决心安枕在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里。这里温暖，令人安心；他发现自己只是想到了这一点，便开始渐渐犯困了。

“没错，”阿尔弗雷德赞同道，但他小心翼翼地看了亚瑟一眼。“在此之前，我能不能得到一个晚安吻？”

“阿尔弗雷德，你……你这家伙，好吧。”

亚瑟向前倾身，准备亲吻阿尔弗雷德的前额，只是对方却挪了挪位置，倾斜他的脸以便捕捉到亚瑟的嘴唇。英国人猝不及防，但在他能做出任何反应之前，阿尔弗雷德笑着推开对方，然后再把亚瑟的脑袋埋进自己的下巴。

“晚安，亚蒂。”

亚瑟咽了咽口水，他的心跳又一次加快，心脏仿佛要蹦出胸腔。

还是说他感受到的是阿尔弗雷德的心跳？

无论如何，亚瑟伴随着心跳声渐渐入眠。

“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”

* * *

亚瑟与他的家人原本正在享用一顿不错的早餐，直到斯科特将一张日报甩在了他们的餐桌上。

“看看是谁上了今天的头版头条。”

当亚瑟看见他与阿尔弗雷德出现在今天报纸的扉页上时，连嘴里的早餐谷物都被他喷了出来。那是一张抓拍，两人正在一起做柠檬水；阿尔弗雷德切柠檬，而他在准备饮料。

亚瑟原可以辩驳一番，可他看见了阿尔弗雷德的表情；他害怕去直面的表情。

钦慕，钟情，迷恋；在阿尔弗雷德的脸上表现得明明白白。这些表情全留给了某个特定的人，也就是照片中的那个人：亚瑟·柯克兰。

“阿尔弗雷德两眼发直地盯着一个长着奇怪粗眉毛的男人？它现在已经成了新闻标题。哦，我忘记提了，门外那些愤怒的粉丝们正等着要你的脑袋呢，弟弟。”

**“什么？！”**

**Author's Note:**

> 暂时定稿，比lofter最初发的版本修改了若干错字和误译，如仍有误译，请留言。  
> 本文作者BritishShinshi，作品以短篇轻松甜系AU为主，风格上个人认为比较偏向日系，人物性格漫画化且偏本家，设定多样，基本上每篇发挥都特别稳。  
> 欢迎给原作留kudos。


End file.
